hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (PTC 10)
The 2027 Atlantic hurricane season is a near-average season with 18 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 3 majors. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. The season is near-average, due to the persisting El Niño event which stretched over the year of 2027, which resulted in a hyperactive season across 3 basins in the pacific. The Atlantic however, still slightly exceeded pre-season forecast by NOAA in terms of ACE, which originally predicted a below average season. NOAA's pre season forecast was 10-14 named storms, 2-5 hurricanes, and 0-2 majors, which was slightly below the actual outcomes. The season saw a usual trend of storms making landfall at peak intensity, with Hurricane Danny, Grace, Julian, and Kate all intensifying right up till landfall. There are also several tropical storms that followed this trend. The season's most notorious storm, Freddy, made landfall in Florida in October 10. Hurricane Julian made landfall at a stronger intensity, but did not cause as much damage. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2027 till:30/11/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:07/06/2027 till:11/06/2027 color:TS text:Ana (TS) From:18/07/2027 till:19/07/2027 color:TS text:Bill (TS) From:20/07/2027 till:21/07/2027 color:TD text:Three (TD) From:05/08/2027 till:09/08/2027 color:TS text:Claudette (TS) From:21/08/2027 till:24/08/2027 color:C1 text:Danny (C1) From:23/08/2027 till:31/08/2027 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) From:03/09/2027 till:10/09/2027 color:C4 text:Freddy (C4) From:13/09/2027 till:19/09/2027 color:C2 text:Grace (C2) barset:break From:28/09/2027 till:05/10/2027 color:TS text:Henri (TS) From:03/10/2027 till:04/10/2027 color:TS text:Ida (TS) From:19/10/2027 till:25/10/2027 color:C5 text:Julian (C5) From:04/11/2027 till:07/11/2027 color:C3 text:Kate (C3) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:30/11/2027 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Ana Tropical Storm Bill Tropical Depression Three Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Freddy Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Tropical Storm Ida Tropical depression 10L formed on early October 3 in the western Gulf of Mexico, and soon organised into a tropical storm 12 hours later. Ida then shortly peaked with winds of 45mph (75km/h) while making landfall in Tamaulipas, Mexico later that day. Ida then dissipated the next day over Texas. Damages were totalled to be US$1.2 million with 2 deaths from flash floods. Hurricane Julian On October 19, Tropical depression 11L formed south of Jamaica, it moved west and strengthened into a tropical storm, receiving the name Julian, and subsequently intensified into a hurricane on October 21. The next day, Julian began to race towards Florida and became a category 5 major hurricane defying all forecast with winds of 175mph (280km/h) and a pressure of 902mb at landfall. It made landfall in Ten Thousand Islands natural reserve, a sparsely populated area with a pinhole eye on 19:30 UTC October 22. After emerging in the open Atlantic, Julian slightly restrengthened before completing extratropical transition on October 25, where the NHC issued their final advisory. The last AF302 pass just before landfall penetrated the eye at 19:08 UTC, which supported evidence of an even stronger intensity with the highest SFMR reading of 156kt in the northwestern eyewall, and a dropsonde pressure reading of 904mb and still dropping. This intensity was also supported by radar estimates on the surface. In reanalysis, Julian's wind speed were upgraded to 180mph (285km/h) from 175mph (280km/h)as a result, from 19:00 UTC to landfall. The pressure was 902mb operationally, which is then lowered to 898mb in post analysis. There was a 914mb reading Everglades City, which was on the southern eyewall during landfall. Using pressure gradient calculations, the final pressure was given at 898mb. Due to the landfall located in sparsely populated areas as well as a small radius of maximum wind, damages of Hurricane Julian was not as high for an expected category 5 landfall. Damages were totalled to be US$5.1 billion, and the death toll attributed was 4. Hurricane Kate Kate originated from a monsoon trough north of Panama on November 4, and slowly tracked northwest where it organised rapidly into a hurricane the very next day. It then intensified further with convection wrapping around a pinhole eye as it intensified into a category 3 major hurricane, the third major of the season. It made landfall in Nicaragua on 07:00 UTC November 6 and then shortly dissipated afterwards over Honduras the next day. Damages were totalled to be US$250 million. Flash floods in Honduras resulted in a number of deaths, with 155 in total still counting. There were also 21 additional fatalities in Nicaragua.